Summer at Camp HalfBlood
by Daughter of Apollo12
Summary: This story is about your typical summer at Camp Half-Blood.I hope you enjoy it,but if you have advice or suggestions to improve it don't hesitate to says so. Nicely, Please!


_**Summer at Camp Half-Blood**_

(Authors Note): Hey you guys, its Kimberly again! I think this time I will take a shot at making a real fan fiction. I am really excited to write this because most, if not all, of my friends will be in this story.

* * *

"_Finally, we're here," _I thought as my mother stopped the car. I unlocked the door and anxiously stepped outside, my mother soon followed.

"Oh, please promise to take care of yourself." She pleaded, looking into my brown eyes I inherited from her.

"I promise mom," I said trying to sound confident. We have been through this two times before but it's never easy, and the first time, I didn't even get to say good-bye. I guess my mom didn't truly feel comfortable enough yet because she followed behind me as I made my way to the border, which really wasn't smart. Imagine if a monster came, then I would have to try to protect me and my mother.

I froze when I reached Thalia's pine. Since my mother was a full mortal she would not be allowed to enter the borders of Camp Half-Blood. She bent down and gave me a big hug, which lasted for about six quick seconds, and then she kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye mom," I said as I passed into the borders of camp. I turned around and my mother put on a big encouraging smile, even though I knew how sad she was in the inside.

I turned and kept walking towards cabin number Seven, Apollo's Cabin. Behind me I heard my mothers Silver Toyota start up and I heard the radio begin. I heard the sound of the radio become softer and softer until it was inaudible, and I knew she was gone.

I continued past The Big House and past the Lake until I reached my destination. I opened the door and smiled. Right on the floor under the window was just the person I was hoping to see.

"Hi Ariana!" I chimed as the door shut. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh. Hey, Kimberly." She arose from her resting place to give me a hug. I looked around to see that most everyone was familiar here except for one kid, a girl that looked about thirteen. I brushed it off.

As I walked out the door I glanced over at the girl. She had brown hair and was already decked out in her orange Camp-half blood shirt and jeans, just like me.

It was a nice day today. It was sunny, just how I like it. There was a faint breeze in the air but it complimented the heat perfectly.

All of a sudden, I was attacked. No, not by a monster, they would never make it past our boundaries. No, it was something far worse.

"Kimberly!" The voice screeched.

I sighed. "Hey, Veronica."

I loved her as a friend but sometimes she was annoying. I can't blame her for being a daughter of Aphrodite, though. It's in her genes.

"Wow look at you!" she practically shouted. I looked around to make sure no one was staring as Veronica kept smiling at me.

"What are you talking about." I looked at myself. I didn't look any different than last year. I still had the same clothes and same beat up vans. The only difference was that my hair was straightened and I wore a bit more jewelry.

"You look nice, Kim!"

I smiled. "Thanks." I responded.

"So…" she started, her smile widening.

"So, what?" I pestered, trying not to smile.

"Ah! You know what!" she shouted. " What's up with you and Mychael?"

I blushed. Mychael was this son a Hades that I may or may not be head over hills in love with. I know, a daughter of Apollo and a son of Hades? That could never work. Well, you couldn't be more wrong, I hope. He is so sweet to me and he makes my world brighter, I swear. He's perfect and I- never mind.

"Nothing's up with us." I blurted. I haven't seen him nor spoken to him since last summer."

"Well, how are you supposed to get with him if you don't even try?" She said, sounding irritated.

"BOO!" A voice shouted as fingers poked my sides. I jumped, letting out a squeaky screech.

I turned around. Alejandra was there, smiling with my other friend yesenia behind her.

She let out an "Ow!" as I kicked her. A smug smile appeared on my face.

"Hey, Yessie." I said reaching for a hug.

"What? No hug for me?" Asked Alejandra. I ignored her.

I turned around and wasn't surprised to see Veronica over by the Pegasus flirting with some random new camper. I sighed "Typical."

I turned back to Yessie and told her to follow me. Alejandra followed.

They followed as I made my way to the beach.

I sat down on the warm sand and watched as campers walked by. I closed my eyes, letting the warm rays of sun reach my face warming my heart. In this silence I heard the crashing and splashing of the water as campers played and children of Poseidon tested their powers. I missed these moments. You can't replace memories like this in the city, where I lived when I wasn't at camp half-blood.

"So how have you guys been?" I asked, eyes still closed.

The tranquility of the setting was disrupted as they both started talking at once, at what seemed like light speed.

I opened my eyes and sat Indian style. They both stopped and looked at each other. In that moment they must have made some unseen agreement to allow Yessie to talk first, then Alejandra.

"I missed you guys. Nobody gets me at my new school!"

"Ugh, tell me about it." Alejandra and I said at the same time.

As their stories ended, I began to talk. I brought out my blue notepad and flipped it to a page. There, was one of my latest poems. As a daughter of Apollo, poetry came as an automatic ability of mine. I watched as Yessies eyes lit up and she began to smile. Alejandra, on the other hand had a different reaction. She looked away and pushed me.

It was expected that she wouldn't like it. It was a love poem, about Mychal of course. She doesn't support my infatuation with Mychal. The only thing she dislikes more than Mychal is Mychal and me together. Yesenia 'awed' my sappy poem.

"That was really good!" she complimented, putting emphasis on the 'really'.

"Aw, thank you!" I smiled as I got up.

"Hey, lets go see if any other campers arrived yet."

They got up and we walked along the water, back towards the cabins.

* * *

(Authors Note): I hope you guys liked it. If you have ANY suggestion on how I can make my story better or advice, I would appreciate it. Thankyou!

Kimberly


End file.
